When gambling in a casino, a customer generally will give currency to a casino teller. In return, the casino teller will give the customer casino chip(s) in the value of the currency received. The casino chips are generally made of wood or plastic and have an assigned monetary value printed thereon. The casino chips are then used by the customer to gamble in the affiliated casino. Outside of the affiliated casino, the casino chips generally have no monetary value.
Casinos are required by law to keep a predetermined amount of cash in a vault of the casino. The money must stay in the vault and cannot be used by the casino. The amount of cash stored in the vault by the casino is based on the total monetary value of the casino chips. In general, the cash is stored in the vault with access to the vault limited to high level casino employees. Since the money is stored in the vault, the casino has no way to display the money or profit from the stored money.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem.